


AU-Prompts and Head Canons

by damec



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damec/pseuds/damec
Summary: Just trying to save and store some of my au ideas and head canons in one place. If you read this you are welcome to take anything for yourself.





	1. Fruits Basket

Fic prompt:

Fruits Basket AU.

I'm not 100% how to fit every character in, since we have more miraculouses than the zodiac, but I want it. It could be done nearly straight with just the concept of the curse applying to the miraculous users or we could change who has which miraculous/zodiac animal to mesh it more with the plot of Fruits Basket.

Marinette = Tohru (obviously)

Adrien = Kyo (also obviously)

Luka = Yuki (if we try an fit the ML characters into the Furuba plot)

Chloe = Kagura

I can’t decide if I want Akito to be Gabriel, Emilie, or Lila…. so many choices


	2. Kwami Swap

So I really like the idea that Master Fu didnt just pick the first two kids that were will to help an old man. While I think anyone could use a Miraculous, to actually be good at it you need to have innate magic.

When imagining my own fics (I’m not a writer), I often use my headcanon that the Ladybug and Cat miraculous have to be given to a pair of soulmates who both have natural magic reserves of creation and destruction respectfully. And then he narrowed it down to 2 or 3 pairs of soulmates in Paris and checked that both were nice enough people that they would help an old man (there was a potential cat holder who didnt help and so that pair was crossed off the list).

But after watching the kwami swap, and I saw people wondering what it would be like if it had always been LadyNoire and Mr Bug… and of course how terrible a fit Tikki & Adrien and Plagg&Marinette would be.

Marinette, while not lazy, tends towards over sleeping, anxiety, and clumsiness and Plagg would be a terrible influence on her.

Adrien being a child raised by abusive parents (yes being over controlling and sheltering are forms of abuse even his mother apparently participated in) avoids conflict by being overly self effacing, rule abiding, and non-confrontational. Tikki would probably only reinforce most of those qualities just by her own kind and rule abiding nature.

So what if the natural powers that miraculous holders have have to be opposite of the nature of their kwami? This would also work for Alya and Trixx, Alya being an aspiring journalist who wants to provide truth to the people has a kwami of illusion.


End file.
